The Highest Trainer
by WhatAmIDoingLol
Summary: A previously passionless teen girl decides to leave on a journey to become a Pokemon trainer like her mother always wanted, but little does her mother know, she's not looking for Pokemon, but rather to do drugs away from home so her mother isn't dissapointed of her.


Chapter 1 – Time to Go

The story begins in a nice clean home in the small town of Vaniville. Georgia sat down at the table across from her mother who was pretending to do something important on her laptop. "Hey mom, I changed my mind, I think it would be a great and enriching experience to be a Pokémon trainer." She lied, with an insincere smile.

"Really honey? That's great, are you sure? You're kind of old to start now, but I fully support your decision if that's what you'd like." Her mother replied with a soft smile. She seemed truly proud, but she was still weary about her previously passionless daughter.

Both girls sipped their coffee and shot the breeze. It was rare for Georgia to company her mother, especially early in the morning. Despite being the only two in the house, she had a somewhat distant relationship with her mother.

Georgia is a healthy, athletic young girl, with bright blue eyes and golden brown hair. She is hugely normal looking but uses makeup and fashion to make herself more attractive. She is the loudest quiet person. Her mother is greatly concerned for her because she is eighteen years old, but shows no signs of ambition of any kind. She also has a minor criminal history for selling cigarettes to her fellow classmates when she was in school, and her mother has found various narcotics in her possession, which breaks her poor widowed heart. Her only daughter was a stoner.

Now everything is okay, or so mom thinks. Georgia is going to hit the road and become a Pokémon trainer, although Georgia's plan may be slightly different. She wants to explore the drug culture of new towns and regions to become the highest Pokémon trainer!

"I'm going to go get my trainers license!" Georgia said in feigned excitement.

"Alright sweetie, just make sure to come back and visit me sometimes. Here, take this credit card incase of an emergency, and here is some money to buy some food and maybe a bicycle, I know you have to travel all the way to Lumiose City to get your first Pokemon from the professor!" her mother said, giving her the money and card. "Call me and let me know how you're doing whenever want, okay honey?"

"For sure, thank you so much! I'll send you a selfie as soon as I have my first Pokémon!" Georgia assured her with a kind grateful smile. "I'm going to go pack a travel bag, then I'm off to the closest Pokémon center to apply for my license!"

Georgia's mother mistook her daughter's excited behavior to be for her Pokémon trainer journey and was very proud of her.

With an overnight backpack, Georgia sets off, first to the convenience store to get snacks and drinks. Nature shined today, with great weather, green trees, and a cool breeze. Feeling better than ever, Georgia was confident for her journey.

After a comfortable walk through the lovely small town of Vaniville, she arrived at the store. To her dismay, one of her most detested former classmates was inside. Georgia ignored her and shopped around for the things she wanted. In the medicine section she eyed several bottles of cough syrup. Something to get high on for the next few days. Thinking the teller would be suspicious of her purchase, she dexterously swiped the bottles and put them in her bag.

Browsing for snacks, her old classmate noticed her. "Georgia! What are you up to?" Domineek asked, pretending to be friendly. Domineek was a short, pale, androgynous girl with shoulder length black hair.

"Just getting some snacks for the road."

"Oh yeah? Where you headed?"

"The Pokémon center, and Lumiose City."

"Really? You're not trying to become a Pokémon trainer are you?"

"Well yeah, that was plan."

"You think that they would give you a license?" Domineek asked condescendingly.

"This is why I ignore you, why say shit like that?" Georgia replied in an annoyed tone.

"It just seems irresponsible of you, to try to take care of a Pokémon, you don't do anything, you don't even have a job, and you're kind of a known druggy." Domineek said with a rude chuckle.

Georgia gets her things and angrily walks past Domineek, shouldering her out of the way. Domineek retaliates by shoving her, and a bottle of tea shatters on the ground. Almost instantly Georgia turns around, and without warning punches her hard in the face, causing her to fall over onto a shelf, knocking things off. Domineek's face is in awe over the situation.

The teller has a worried look. Without saying anything else, Georgia throws money on the counter for her things, plus some, and walks out.

Domineek calls out to her as she's walking away from the store "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm calling officer Jenny, this is unacceptable!"

Georgia ignores her and puts the snacks and drinks in her bag before walking to the sport shop, making sure to calm herself on the way there.

At first glance the store seems quite small, but it has a great variety of athletic clothes and equipment. Georgia walks through the shop until she finds the bicycle section. Looking around at the multitude of bikes, she notices a girl thinking very hard.

"Do you suppose if I wear my roller skates and ride a bike that I can go even faster?" the young girl says.

Georgia's brow furrowed and she cocked her head to the side at the odd question. "I don't think that's quite how it works little lady, but I do think you will go faster on the bike." She kindly explained, smiling.

"Oh, are you a Pokémon trainer too?" the clueless little girl asked.

"Well not quite but I'm going to get my license right now after I get a bike." Georgia replied.

"Well I'm one of the best Pokémon trainers in the world! The little girl exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"I'm sure you are." Georgia giggled. "My name is Georgia by the way, what's yours?"

"I'm Sophie! Here take my phone number incase you have any questions about Pokémon, I know all kinds of stuff."

"Well thanks Sophie, I'll be sure to ask." She said to please the Sophie.

Georgia starts studying the different bikes, before settling on a purple and yellow mountain bike.

She looks around for the store for an attendant "Hey, how much for this bike over here?"

"Oh that one?" the store attendant points "that's just a million Pokémon Dollars." She says.

"What? Really? Isn't that quite a bit of money?"

"Well this is a very quality bike, nice suspension, perfect handling. It doesn't get much better than this!" the perky attendant stated.

"Well alright, I'll take it. Put it on this card." Georgia says holding out her mother's card. The store attendant scans the bike and the card with her mobile scanner "Alright you're good to go, that's it, have fun!"


End file.
